<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just in case by BocaDeSerpiente</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317001">Just in case</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente'>BocaDeSerpiente</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>¡Cambio de colegio! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Family Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Ilvermorny, M/M, Protective Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black is a Good Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tenía una medida de emergencia, sólo no esperaba que fuese necesario usarla tan pronto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>¡Cambio de colegio! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tenía doce años. Lindy fue la que le avisó.</p>
    <p>En el segundo año, todos los niños ya tenían un pequeño grupo, alguien con quien se sentaban a comer, alguien para hablar, alguien con el que se llevaban bien, y con el que no. Harry tenía a Lindy, y a veces, a Connor. No quería imaginarse lo que habría sido, de entrar con un año de retraso al colegio.</p>
    <p>—…es un intercambio —Le contaba Lindy, en voz baja.</p>
    <p>Los tres niños se colaron, en un despiste de los profesores, hacia el balcón de madera que corría alrededor de la Sala de las Estatuas, la cúpula de cristal y algunos bombillos con forma de lágrimas, iluminación <em>no maj,</em> pero encantados para permanecer encendidos. Faltaba poco para el atardecer y era difícil ver más allá de la neblina que servía de escudo en el exterior, así que tampoco había nada mejor que hacer.</p>
    <p>—Si es un intercambio —Connor había decidido que podía honrarlos con su presencia ese día; se inclinaba desde el otro costado de Harry, recargándose en la misma barandilla en que lo hacían ambos—, ¿quién toma su lugar allá? ¿Y cuándo se va?</p>
    <p>Lindy apretó los labios un instante. Connor sonreía, burlón, a la espera de su respuesta.</p>
    <p>Harry le dio un codazo, en señal de reprimenda, y le frunció el ceño. Aprendería a no molestar a las otras personas en algún momento. Quizás.</p>
    <p>—Estoy seguro de que su mamá no le cuenta todo a Lindy…¿cierto? —Le echó un vistazo. La niña asintió con ganas, enseguida. Su madre era profesora de <em>Transformaciones</em>, <em>Animagia</em> y la guía del club dramático, por lo que era de suponer que fuese la más informada de los tres acerca de lo que ocurría en el colegio.</p>
    <p>Claro que Connor no podía aceptar tan fácil que alguien supiese más que él.</p>
    <p>—Sólo hay que verlo para saberlo —Carraspeó, se peinó hacia atrás con un movimiento practicado y luego se inclinó más sobre la barandilla, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a la entrada. Un niño respondía a lo que el director le decía en ese instante, se imaginó que con respecto a las Casas de Ilvermorny—. Viene de Francia —dicho esto, volvió a enderezarse.</p>
    <p>Retó a Lindy con un gesto, elevando la barbilla. Harry, en medio de ambos, rodó los ojos.</p>
    <p>—¿No debe estar hablando inglés…?</p>
    <p>—Pudo aprender inglés como segundo idioma.</p>
    <p>—¿Por qué alguien se cambiaría desde un colegio en Francia hasta acá?</p>
    <p>—Porque somos mejores, eso es obvio. Mi padre siempre dice…</p>
    <p><em>Y allá iba de nuevo</em>. Su padre era un no-maj de alto rango militar; por lo poco que se veían, cada palabra que le decía, era para Connor como las escrituras sagradas de Isolt. Harry sólo lo ignoró, se estiró más hacia adelante y siguió el trayecto del niño rubio con la mirada.</p>
    <p>El proceso de Selección de Ilvermorny era simple. La sala constaba de cuatro estatuas, una por cada Casa. La que reaccionase durante el paseo, sería la que lo elegía.</p>
    <p>Harry iba a Thunderbird, la Casa que simbolizaba el alma y a los aventureros. La estatua había empezado a batir sus alas desde que él se paró en el nudo gordiano del centro de la sala, sin que tuviese que moverse un centímetro; era una decisión definitiva. Su padrino le compró un broche con el ave del trueno correspondiente, emocionado por lo que significaba. Por entonces, aún no lo entendía.</p>
    <p>Si el ave batía las alas, el niño rubio iría a su Casa. Había llegado con una semana de retraso, en relación al inicio de las clases, y seguro estaría confundido. Harry no era el mejor estudiante, pero si se hacían amigos, podía presentarle a Lindy, que sí lo era.</p>
    <p>Pero el niño caminaba por la sala y el pájaro no se sacudía. Sintió un ligero pinchazo de decepción.</p>
    <p>Tal vez lograría que se encendiese la piedra de cristal en la frente de la serpiente cornuda. Los Horned serpent eran los sabios; si quedaba allí, conocería por su cuenta a Lindy, que también pertenecía a esa Casa.</p>
    <p>De nuevo, pasó de largo. A unos metros de las otras dos estatuas, el niño rubio vaciló y echó una ojeada al director, que lo alentó a continuar.</p>
    <p>Podía tratarse de otro Wampus. Eran los guerreros. De acuerdo a su experiencia, <em>no</em>, la mayoría no era tan imbécil como solía comportarse Connor, que estaba ahí.</p>
    <p>El Wampus no rugió. Sólo restaba una opción, así que el niño rubio se detuvo frente al Pukwudgie. Los sanadores iban a esa Casa.</p>
    <p>Pasó un instante y nada sucedió; Harry no había visto que le ocurriese a alguien en su propia Selección. El niño parecía dispuesto a huir de ese lugar, cuando el Pukwudgie cobró vida y arrojó una flecha al aire. Sus hombros se relajaron de forma visible, el director de inmediato se aproximó para indicarle dónde dormiría y el horario.</p>
    <p>Era una verdadera lástima. Harry no se relacionaba mucho con los Pukwudgie. A decir verdad, casi nadie lo hacía. Tendían a ser tímidos, o muy reservados.</p>
    <p>Le hubiese gustado hacer otro amigo, para que pudiesen jugar partidos de Quidditch dos a dos. Siempre tenían problemas con Lindy cuando querían jugar, porque ninguno tenía ganas de ponerse de su parte, pero no podían sólo botarla. No Harry, al menos. Connor sí se lo decía de frente y la hacía rabiar o maldecirlo.</p>
    <p>—Vamos —indicó Connor. Harry se sobresaltó cuando le agarró el brazo. Se dejó arrastrar a causa de la sorpresa—, ¡vamos, Harry, muévete! ¡El nuevo se escapa!</p>
    <p>Connor se reía. No estaba seguro de si sería una buena señal o no, así que giró el rostro y pidió auxilio a su amiga, que se colgó su mochila y los siguió escaleras abajo, hacia el pasillo del vestíbulo, donde se alzaban las enormes estatuas de Isolt y James, los Fundadores. El niño los hizo bajar saltando de dos en dos y alcanzaron a interceptar al director en su trayecto. El pequeño rubio los observó con reticencia.</p>
    <p>—¡Hola! —Connor les cortó el paso con toda intención. Sonrió radiante—. Me llamo Connor McGuire. ¿Juegas Quidditch?</p>
    <p>Harry quería palmearse la frente. En cuanto lo escuchó Lindy, le atinó una patada sin fuerza en las pantorrillas y le siseó un "primero se pregunta el nombre, grosero", que su amigo ignoró con maestría.</p>
    <p>El niño dio una ojeada al director y asintió, titubeante. Connor parecía no caber en sí mismo de la alegría, incluso se olvidó de que sostenía a Harry o de que ellos también tendrían que presentarse.</p>
    <p>—¡Deberías venir a jugar con nosotros! Siempre nos falta uno, ¿qué posición quieres tomar? Yo hago de Cazador, por supuesto. Harry es mi Guardián. Pero si te gusta más ser Guardián, Harry puede ser, uh, no sé, lo hablaré con él….ah, ¡pero si prefieres Cazador, podemos ser los dos Cazadores! Iremos contra Harry, podemos turnarnos y-</p>
    <p>—<em>Uh</em>, <em>désolé. Je ne parle pas anglais.</em></p>
    <p>Connor boqueó por unos segundos. Luego, despacio, se inclinó en dirección a Lindy, cubriéndose a medias la boca, como si ellos no pudiesen escucharlo al preguntar:</p>
    <p>—Eso fue francés, ¿cierto?</p>
    <p>Ella suspiró.</p>
    <p>—Sí.</p>
    <p>Sonrió, de nuevo.</p>
    <p>—¡Yo tenía razón! —Le sacó la lengua y volvió a fijarse en el chico de intercambio—. Me imagino que me acabas de decir que no entiendes nada, ¡pero está bien, porque yo tampoco te entiendo nada! Realmente no es como que se necesite hablar para jugar Quidditch…</p>
    <p>Lindy meneaba la cabeza. Harry intentó contener la risa.</p>
    <p>Junto al niño nuevo, el director ponía una expresión angustiada. De pronto, interrumpió su charla, colocándole una mano en el hombro al pequeño e indicándole que podría verlos después.</p>
    <p>—¡Te vamos a buscar para la cena! ¡Veremos que no te pierdas y jugaremos un rato! —Connor se despidió agitando ambos brazos en el aire, muy rápido. Aún sonreía cuando desaparecieron al doblar en la esquina. Se giró hacia ellos—. Eso salió bien.</p>
    <p>Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas.</p>
    <p>—Sí, claro.</p>
    <p>—Lo que tú digas, Connor.</p>
    <p>—Me pregunto cómo va a entender las clases si no habla inglés —continuó él, ajeno a sus tonos irónicos. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y empezó a caminar, sin esperarlos. De repente, señaló a Lindy—. Deberíamos ayudarlo. Dame tus apuntes y yo se los paso.</p>
    <p>Lindy elevó las cejas.</p>
    <p>—Te doy <em>mis</em> apuntes y <em>tú</em> se los pasas. Le pasas mis apuntes —repitió ella. Connor asentía, encantado con la idea, hasta que Lindy le dio un manotazo en la espalda—. ¿Y por qué no le das <em>tus</em> apuntes?</p>
    <p>Él se rio con ganas, a pesar de los quejidos por el golpe.</p>
    <p>—¿Y todavía crees que <em>yo</em> escribo apuntes? ¡Ay, Lindy, a veces eres…! —Ella lo apuntó con su varita, amenazante. Connor sonrió un poco más—. Tan boba.</p>
    <p>Harry no se sorprendió del escupebabosas que le arrojó. Cinco minutos más tarde, sostenía el balde en medio de la enfermería y esperaba que Connor dejase de soltar asquerosas babosas por la boca, o que Lindy aplicase el contrahechizo que pocos conocían, hecho por su madre, lo que sucediese primero.</p>
    <p>—¡Harry! ¡Harry…! <em>Ah</em> —Sirius se asomó por la puerta de la enfermería y se rascó la barbilla, distraído—, sí, me había parecido oír a una chica muy lista que lanzaba un escupebabosas por ahí…—Miró de reojo a una enfurruñada Lindy, cruzada de brazos y sentada sobre una camilla desocupada—. Hey, buena puntería —En lugar de responder a la petición silenciosa de Harry, de que le quitase el embrujo, el mago le ofreció la palma a la niña y chocaron los cinco.</p>
    <p>—Padfoot —masculló Harry, cabeceando en dirección a su amigo, para darle a entender que era su deber, como profesor de <em>Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, </em>reaccionar ante esa situación. Su padrino negó y volvió a dirigirse a la niña.</p>
    <p>—¿Qué te dijo ahora?</p>
    <p>—Me llamó "boba".</p>
    <p>Sirius asintió, solemne.</p>
    <p>—Nada que hacer. Se lo merece, <em>Bambi</em>.</p>
    <p>Harry ya estaba resignado a que su padrino jamás pararía de llamarle por un apodo que lo relacionase a sus padres. Resopló.</p>
    <p>—Sirius, está hechizado…</p>
    <p>Él dio un vistazo alrededor.</p>
    <p>—No veo a ningún otro profesor por aquí. Que se quede así un rato —Le arrebató el balde, para ocuparse él de sostenerlo, y le palmeó varias veces la espalda a Connor, provocando que saliesen más babosas—. A su edad, todos necesitamos que nos muestren qué pasa cuando somos pequeños idiotas; lo digo por experiencia. A James le hacía bien tener a Lily maldiciéndolo…</p>
    <p>Era un buen punto. Más o menos. Tras unos instantes, Sirius ahogó un grito y soltó el balde para sujetarle los hombros a su ahijado; se olvidó del pobre Connor, y Lindy, aún irritada, tuvo que acudir en su ayuda y sostener el balde, mientras le daba palmadas más suaves en la espalda y susurraba "estas cosas te pasan por idiota, Coni".</p>
    <p>—Te estaba buscando para mostrarte algo —Sirius se puso serio alrededor de diez segundos, para luego sonreír enormemente—. Te va a encantar. Te conseguí un amigo para que juegues Quidditch cuando estemos de vacaciones y San Connor y San Lindy están ocupados con sus familias y <em>bla, bla, bla…</em></p>
    <p>Ya que Harry sólo elevó las cejas, él lo tomó como una respuesta entusiasta y empezó a arrastrarlo fuera de la enfermería. Apenas tuvo tiempo de decirle a sus amigos que regresaría en un rato.</p>
    <p>—¿Sirius…? ¿A dónde…? —Al oírlo, su padrino se giró para pedirle silencio con un gesto y siguió llevándolo entre débiles empujones en la espalda—. Padfoot…</p>
    <p>—Ya, ya, está bien —Soltó un dramático suspiro, pero no dejó de moverse—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dicho de mi familia?</p>
    <p>Harry asintió. Claro que lo recordaba; familia sangrepura y antigua, medio incestuosos, amantes de la magia oscura. Apoyaron al mago loco que inició la guerra en que mataron a sus padres, misma por la que Sirius lo acogió y se lo llevó a otro continente sin mediar palabra con nadie, cuando todavía era un bebé. Eran detalles difíciles de olvidar.</p>
    <p>—¿Qué hay con eso? —Frenó en seco cuando una idea descabellada cruzó su cabeza, deteniendo a Sirius con él. Lo observó con ojos enormes, horrorizado—. ¿Los Black vinieron a buscarnos?</p>
    <p>Él se apresuró a negar. En una ocasión en que bebió demasiado whisky de fuego, le había dicho que estuvo asustado los primeros años, en caso de que enviasen a su prima detrás de ambos; algo sobre magos oscuros que lo buscaban de bebé y no lo encontraron en casa, porque Sirius lo tenía en una propiedad del Londres muggle, cuando atacaron a los Potter y Longbottom, al mismo tiempo. Por lo que sabía, la guerra terminó después de que el mago loco se desvaneciese y encontrasen al bebé de los Longbottom con una cicatriz en la frente, pero todo era probable, tratándose de los Black.</p>
    <p>—Hay un Black —confesó Sirius, más suave, sujetándole los hombros para darle un tranquilizador apretón—, pero no es de <em>esos</em> Black. Estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo, cachorro? Tú y yo estamos bien, y voy a tirar a morder a quien te haga algo, así que confía un poco en el viejo padfoot —Le atinó un débil golpecito en el pecho y sonrió—. ¿Quieres conocer a ese nuevo amigo?</p>
    <p>Harry supuso que no tenía más opción. Sirius, que asumió de nuevo que su reacción era positiva, lo hizo pasar a su oficina.</p>
    <p>El niño rubio de antes se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, jugueteando con un medallón plateado. Levantó la mirada nada más oírlos entrar y relajó la postura al identificarlos.</p>
    <p>Sirius se había posicionado detrás de él, cortándole el acceso a la salida. Volvía a sostenerle los hombros cuando le habló, en voz baja.</p>
    <p>—Él es Draco Malfoy-Black, cachorro. Es el hijo de una de mis primas —Suspiró—. Éramos amigos de niños y…ella me escribió hace poco, nos encontró, y en lugar de contarle a su hermana, me pidió un favor.</p>
    <p>Creía saber lo que le contestaría cuando se lo preguntó.</p>
    <p>—¿Qué favor, padfoot?</p>
    <p>—Que tú y yo cuidemos a su hijo por un tiempo, hasta que…se hayan resuelto ciertos asuntos. Draco —Se dirigió a él entonces—, este es Harry Black.</p>
    <p>Harry saludó con un gesto de cabeza, ya que no quería arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo. Draco bufó.</p>
    <p>—Un placer, Black. Supongo.</p>
    <p>—Hablas…hablaste…—Apuntó al niño y observó a su padrino, titubeante. Sirius le mostró una expresión de disculpa.</p>
    <p>—Draco me dijo que fingiría no entender una palabra de inglés como parte de su berrinche…</p>
    <p>—Yo quería quedarme en mi casa —Le replicó el niño rubio—, estaba <em>muy</em> bien en casa.</p>
    <p>—Si tu madre hubiese pensado igual —espetó Sirius, más severo. Eran contadas las oportunidades en que llegó a escucharlo así—, no estaríamos hablando en este momento. Fin de la discusión. ¿Quién tiene hambre? —añadió, más animado. Le palmeó el hombro a Harry y lo incentivó a robar dulces de la cocina. Invitó a Draco a ir con ellos, pero el niño no se movió.</p>
    <p>Su padrino estaba por sacarlo de ahí, cuando Harry tuvo una idea y regresó sobre sus pasos. Caminó hacia Draco e ignoró su mirada desagradable.</p>
    <p>Le tendió la mano.</p>
    <p>—En realidad, me llamo Harry Potter —musitó. Ni siquiera sus amigos lo sabían—. Padfoot me trajo y me está cuidando desde que mataron a mis padres. Creo que- si tu mamá le dijo que te cuidase…ella también te está cuidando, ¿verdad?</p>
    <p>Draco observó por largo rato su mano, en el espacio entre los dos. Casi podía sentir la mirada fija de Sirius, esperando que se rindiese y saliese de ahí, para ir en busca de dulces.</p>
    <p>Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Draco se colgó el medallón del cuello y estrechó su mano.</p>
    <p>—Draco Malfoy.</p>
    <p>—Draco es un bonito nombre —mencionó Harry, aprovechando el agarre para tirar de su mano y llevarlo con ellos. La resistencia que opuso fue mínima; pronto lo seguía a través de los pasillos y padfoot los guiaba a los dos. Se le ocurrió añadir, en tono divertido:—. ¿De verdad juegas Quidditch?</p>
    <p>—Sí. De Buscador.</p>
    <p>—Sirius tiene unas colecciones de snitches que…</p>
    <p>Se puso a balancear sus manos unidas en el aire, a medida que avanzaban, y lo distrajo hablando sobre Quidditch. Terminaron sentados en el mesón de la cocina, devorando dulces robados, con un Sirius que les hacía prometer que no le contaría a ningún profesor al respecto. Ni a otro estudiante, por si acaso. Ambos lo juraron, y cuando intercambiaron una mirada, se rieron por el pensamiento común de que el mago era un inmaduro.</p>
    <p>Siguiendo lo prometido, Draco fingió un completo desconocimiento del inglés en clases, frente a maestros y compañeros por igual. A excepción de Harry. Sirius había conversado con el director para que les diesen cuartos en el mismo corredor —dada la cantidad de estudiantes, había pasillos en comunes, con cuartos para una sola persona y baños que compartían con estudiantes de otras Casas, en el segundo piso—, por lo que en cualquier momento, podía escabullirse a la habitación contigua, tocar la puerta y ver a Draco, que sí hablaba con él.</p>
    <p>Al principio, sus amigos no se explicaban cómo lograron llevarse bien, si el niño nuevo solía limitarse a observarlos desde una distancia prudente, con una expresión que hacía parecer que se preguntaba si no tenían más que aire en la cabeza. Pronto encontraron motivos para que Draco les agradase también y se les olvidó.</p>
    <p>A Lindy le encantaba tener a alguien con quien compartir apuntes, en especial tras los primeros meses, cuando el berrinche llegó a su fin y Draco empezó a hablar con regularidad ante otras personas; en más de una ocasión también le pedía consejos de ropa, y estaba seguro de que vio a Draco pintándole las uñas con un hechizo que colocaba sobre la punta de su varita. A Connor sencillamente le fascinaba saber que alguien más escuchaba cuando hablaba. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, y se percató de que Draco llamaba la atención de las chicas, Connor decidió utilizarlo para desviar esas miradas hacia él; no siempre le funcionaba. O no con quién quería que lo hiciese, al menos.</p>
    <p>Pero el más afectado, claro, siempre fue Harry.</p>
    <p>Al comienzo, se excusaban con hacer tarea juntos, cuando en realidad se sentaban a hablar de temas absurdos y a compartir cajas de dulces mágicos. Sus pláticas sonaban a "¿crees que un animago lobo sería mejor que el perro de padfoot?" o "si estoy volando en la escoba, sobre el campo, de cabeza, y llevo la Quaffle, ¿todavía cuenta como un tanto? Porque, de cabeza, la derecha es izquierda y la izquierda es derecha, y es difícil que…". Un par de veces, Sirius se asomó, con la intención de llevarles más dulces o algo más que se pudiese comer, y se quedó pasmado, intentando asimilar lo que había oído. Por lo general, se echaba a reír con los fragmentos de conversaciones, o fingía no haber escuchado nada.</p>
    <p>Asistían a las mismas clases, iban juntos por los pasillos, y Harry continuaba ignorando por completo que estuviesen en diferentes Casas. No era una cuestión relevante durante el segundo año. No todavía.</p>
    <p>Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, Sirius se aseguró de que hubiesen empacado bien sus baúles y tomaron la red flu personal del director. Salieron a la sala de una pequeña casa, en algún punto de la ciudad de Salem. Su padrino apreciaba la ironía de haber adquirido una propiedad allí.</p>
    <p>Ya que a ninguno se le había ocurrido acomodar un espacio para Draco, Sirius decidió que dormirían en la sala, para ser justos, y contratarían un servicio mágico de limpieza después. Se pasaron las vacaciones entre mantas, campos improvisados de Quidditch en los pasillos, comida de restaurantes cercanos, y a los tres se les olvidó la parte de "limpieza" y "organización".</p>
    <p>El día de navidad, Sirius los esperaba junto al árbol mágico que daba vueltas, vestido como Santa —había descubierto que la imagen que los no-maj asociaban a la fecha era divertidísima—, acompañado de pilas de regalos.</p>
    <p>Harry todavía intentaba quitarse las manchas de tinta de una bomba de pintura metida entre sus obsequios, por la que su padrino pasó horas riendo, cuando notó que Draco se perdía en uno de los cuartos que no fueron utilizados en días anteriores.</p>
    <p>Cuando se aproximó, lo vio sentado en la cama, frente al medallón que siempre cargaba encima. Le mostraba una proyección brillante de una mujer con la que hablaba en voz baja.</p>
    <p>Harry cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se alejó, tan sigiloso como podía. Mantuvo a su padrino apartado del cuarto y distraído, hasta que Draco estuvo de regreso, momento en que Sirius propuso volar por el vecindario, cubiertos por amuletos de calor y hechizos desilusionadores. Se hubiesen negado, si otra bomba de color no hubiese provocado un estallido de tal magnitud que el servicio de limpieza pasó de ser un lujo a una necesidad. Terminaron volando por ahí, mientras un equipo más calificado se aseguraba de que su casa volviese a ser, bueno, <em>una casa, </em>y no un cuadro surrealista.</p>
    <p>El segundo año transcurrió deprisa. Harry tenía un nuevo amigo y un compañero de travesuras, con el que le dibujó bigotes y arrugas a Sirius en el verano, mientras dormía, y le tiñó el cabello de un rosa chicle y azul celeste. Su padrino lució encantado, girándose en todos los ángulos frente al espejo y riendo a carcajadas. A pesar de que ambos niños huyeron después, los atrapó y sufrieron las consecuencias; Harry fue pelirrojo por todo el mes de agosto, Draco tenía el cabello de un verde musgo y no paraba de quejarse, con pucheros incluidos.</p>
    <p>Durante el tercer año sucedió lo inevitable. Alrededor de marzo, Harry hizo estallar un caldero del mesón que compartían —Draco le daba lecciones antes de una prueba importante—, y el contenido los salpicó con brotes de diferentes tonos, convirtiéndolos en arcoíris humanos. Su compañero protestaba sin cesar. Él intentaba mostrarse culpable, pero le era difícil, porque resultaba mentira.</p>
    <p>Pensó que Draco se veía lindo, así, enfurruñado y lleno de una poción de la que no podía recordar la utilidad. <em>Muy</em> lindo.</p>
    <p>Draco preguntó por qué lo miraba con cara de tonto, y Harry sólo atinó a enrojecer y ponerse nervioso.</p>
    <p>En el verano de ese mismo año, Draco se quejaba de que hacía calor cierto día. Los dos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo del cuarto que compartían —el que fue destinado a Draco se transformó en un almacén para artículos extraños de Sirius, que quería utilizar en sus clases—, comían unas paletas de sabores alterados con magia, que los dejaban tan frescos como si estuviesen a mediados de la primavera. De pronto, Harry tuvo una idea.</p>
    <p>Había escuchado a Lindy hablar de algo llamado "beso indirecto". Él quería un beso, no importaba si era de esos.</p>
    <p>—¿Puedo morder el tuyo? No he probado ese sabor…</p>
    <p>Draco le dirigió una mirada confundida, frente a la que mantuvo una sonrisa que intentaba que no lo delatase.</p>
    <p>—Estamos comiendo exactamente el mismo, Harry.</p>
    <p><em>Cierto</em>.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Aquello no salió bien.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Harry hundió el rostro entre sus brazos y se lamentó de su existencia por largo rato. Cuando alzó un poco la cabeza, notó que Draco se había recostado de lado, de manera que lo veía. Tragó en seco. Sentía que las mejillas le ardían.</p>
    <p>—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?</p>
    <p>Y como se trataba de Draco, tras una leve vacilación, tomó la decisión de contarle. Sabía que quería besarlo y sabía, en la teoría, <em>por qué.</em> En la práctica, era ligeramente diferente, por lo que balbuceó bastante, enrojeció más e intentó enterrar su rostro de vuelta a su escondite.</p>
    <p>Draco jugaba con la paleta, sin más helado, dentro de su boca, mientras lo consideraba, en silencio. Harry lo observó por las rendijas que dejó, a propósito, entre sus dedos.</p>
    <p>—Un beso. Bien —Se encogió de hombros, de repente. Se estiró y presionó los labios en su mejilla. Cuando Harry no hizo más que permanecer ahí, boquiabierto, Draco también se ruborizó, apartando la mirada—. Sé que no te referías a eso, pero, uh…</p>
    <p>Se lo preguntó como un impulso, sentándose para quedar cara a cara de nuevo.</p>
    <p>—¿Has besado a alguien?</p>
    <p>Después de un instante, Draco negó. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y asintió para sí mismo.</p>
    <p>—Yo tampoco.</p>
    <p>A los dos les pareció aceptable que su primer beso fuese con el otro. Todavía no estaban muy seguros de cómo debía hacerse cuando escucharon los pasos ruidosos de Sirius, que se acercaba por el pasillo. Se apartaron enseguida, sin pensarlo.</p>
    <p>Cuando su padrino se encaminó hacia la cocina, tras irrumpir sólo para avisarles que <em>intentaría</em> cocinar algo —se le daba fatal la magia culinaria—, estuvieron alrededor de dos minutos en un silencio absoluto, mirándose de reojo. Harry intentó armarse de valor para lo que debía decir, pero, para su sorpresa, Draco se le adelantó.</p>
    <p>—Supongo que, uh, es algo que se practica.</p>
    <p>—¿Besar? —Parpadeó, aturdido. Él asintió—. Supon- —Se calló y sonrió al entenderlo. Draco pretendió no tener idea de por qué reaccionaba así; no pudo evitarlo mucho, luego de que Harry se abalanzase sobre él, derribándolo en el proceso y riéndose.</p>
    <p>Se besaron unas cinco veces, antes de que Sirius les gritase desde la cocina que fuesen a comer. Roces ligeros, después un intento fallido de prolongar el contacto.</p>
    <p>Pasaron un rato con Sirius, aguantando la risa por una de sus historias sobre una broma que hizo dentro de la sala de profesores del colegio, y cuando este los mandó a su cuarto, alegando que iba a tener una importante conversación vía flu, <em>no apta para cachorros,</em> Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de ambos.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Aún les faltaba practicar un poco.</em>
    </p>
    <p>Cuando volvieron al colegio por el cuarto año, se amoldaron a una rutina caótica a la que ninguno se molestó en ponerle un nombre.</p>
    <p>Algunos días, Draco se frustraba porque no se le grababan las lecciones que le daba para ayudarlo, usualmente de <em>Pociones</em> e <em>Historia</em>, y Harry ponía los libros a un lado y se lo compensaba con varios besos, en los que mejoraban con cada intento. Le juraba que prestaba atención a lo que decía y Draco se dividía entre reírse por su método para apaciguarlo o reclamarle por la distracción. Le encantaba cuando silenciaba sus protestas con otro beso.</p>
    <p>Otros, Draco le daba un beso al final de los partidos de Quidditch, o sólo estaban recostados en la cama de alguno de los dos, cuando Harry decidía que quería estirarse hacia él, robarle un beso, y seguir con lo que fuese que hacía antes.</p>
    <p>Pero, aunque reservasen estas muestras para cuando eran conscientes de encontrarse a solas, resultaban muy obvios el resto del tiempo. Como cuando Harry lo abrazaba tan fuerte que casi lo levantaba y hacía girar en el aire, frente a un avance de las clases de <em>Animagia</em>, los ramos de flores que le regalaba cuando se presentaba en un proyecto del club de arte dramático, o aquella ocasión en que llevó su bufanda, amarrada en la muñeca, como amuleto de suerte en un partido. Cuando Draco lo esperaba afuera del aula de las pocas clases que no compartían ese año, aguardando para que comiesen juntos, a pesar de haber salido un rato atrás, le leía en voz baja, ambos instalados en algún rincón del patio, o ese día en que le obsequió una pequeña pintura enmarcada, en que trabajó durante los ratos libres en el club.</p>
    <p>Alguien se daría cuenta, incluso si no lo mencionaban.</p>
    <p>Ese "alguien" fue Connor. Su amigo los acompañaba en una sesión de estudio en la biblioteca, misma en que Draco intentaba que comprendiese la importancia de la magia de los nativos americanos, y Harry sólo pensaba en lo <em>bonito</em> que era cuando el sol le iluminaba el cabello y ojos. Connor pasó un rato en silencio, pero de pronto, soltó un:</p>
    <p>—¿Ustedes dos están saliendo o qué?</p>
    <p>Ellos intercambiaron una veloz mirada. Como no tuvieron que dar ninguna respuesta hasta entonces, no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionar.</p>
    <p>Connor los salvó cuando alzó las manos, en señal de paz.</p>
    <p>—Hey, yo no juzgo. Es una pregunta —Sonrió, divertido. Ellos se encogieron de hombros.</p>
    <p>—Algo así, supongo.</p>
    <p>—Más o menos, sí.</p>
    <p>—¡Genial! —Aplaudió y empezó a asentir con ganas—. Así no me tengo que preocupar porque Draco salga con una chica con la que yo quiera salir. Sería demasiado tonto pelearse con uno de ustedes dos por una…</p>
    <p>Draco resopló.</p>
    <p>—Como si me hubiese interesado por Lindy alguna vez.</p>
    <p>—¿Quién habló de esa presumida? —Connor resopló—. Lindy es como otro chico. Ya- bueno, saben lo que quiero decir, no aplica en su caso pero…<em>eso</em>. Yo quiero salir con Elisa.</p>
    <p>Elisa era una estudiante de sexto, que competía en las carreras de caballos alados, igual que él. El par se observó con obvia diversión y le desearon suerte. A veces era un ingenuo.</p>
    <p>Connor se entretuvo hablando sin pausa acerca de cómo pensaba conquistar a la estudiante dos años mayor, que además tenía un novio que había sido admitido en la Academia de Aurores. Cuando Lindy se les unió, después de haber ayudado a su madre con algunos asuntos que le pidió, se detuvo en seco y la zarandeó.</p>
    <p>—¡Harry y Draco están saliendo! —Le avisó, emocionado.</p>
    <p>—¿En serio? —Ella no lucía sorprendida, mientras colocaba su bolso sobre la mesa y comenzaba a seleccionar los libros que utilizaría, zafándose de su agarre sin cuidado—. Eso está bien. Creí que tardarían más.</p>
    <p>—¿Qué? —Harry la observó, boquiabierto.</p>
    <p>—Creí que tardarían más —repitió Lindy, sonriéndoles con dulzura. Luego carraspeó y les indicó cuál sería el temario de las próximas semanas y por dónde recomendaba empezar, "porque es obvio que Harry ha estado en las nubes, Connor es Connor, y el único que sí ha estudiado todo este rato es Draco", en sus propias palabras.</p>
    <p>Antes de comenzar el quinto año, de vuelta en la habitación que compartían en Salem —el cuarto que debía ser para Draco seguía ocupado, Sirius alegaba que a unos chicos no les hacía mal compartir el espacio a su edad—, se desvelaron conversando acerca del mensaje que Narcissa Malfoy le dio a su hijo, a través del comunicador del medallón. En Gran Bretaña había señales de una pronta guerra.</p>
    <p>—Estoy seguro de que tu mamá prefiere mil veces que te quedes aquí, a salvo, alejado de todo eso…</p>
    <p>Draco le contestó con un vago sonido afirmativo.</p>
    <p>—Lo sé —Giró el rostro para observarlo y entrelazó sus dedos, despacio, en la escasa distancia que aún los separaba sobre el colchón—. Me gustaría ir a ayudarla, pero sólo la preocuparía.</p>
    <p>—Va a estar bien.</p>
    <p>—Claro que va a estar bien —Draco llevó a cabo un pretencioso gesto con la barbilla—, es mi madre.</p>
    <p>Harry sonrió y le repasó con besos la línea de la quijada, arrancándole algunas risas, relajándole y causando que perdiese su actitud soberbia. Cuando lo notó más tranquilo, se tendió encima de su pecho, y preguntó qué pensaba hacer con respecto a las materias optativas, los exámenes, y si ya tenía una idea de qué carrera querría después.</p>
    <p>Llegaron a la conclusión, cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, de que tanto si Harry se convertía en Auror, como si se hacía profesor, e independientemente de la decisión de Draco entre pocionista, o dirigir su propio teatro mágico —Harry le dio esta idea—, tendrían una casa en Salem. También aprendieron a reírse de la ironía de su ubicación.</p>
    <p>El quinto año fue un borrón con preguntas de exámenes, y algunas discusiones absurdas que acababan en cuestión de minutos. Sirius celebró como nunca cuando ambos consiguieron la forma animaga completa en la misma clase, consiguiendo un permiso para sacarlos del colegio el fin de semana incluso.</p>
    <p>Draco le decía que lucía como un terranova, pero Harry estaba convencido de que su forma animaga era, más bien, similar al Grim. Justo como el de su padrino. Draco, en cambio, adoptaba a un zorro blanco, hecho del que Sirius se rio por un rato, hasta que este le mordió el tobillo y le demostró que no importaba que su animal fuese más pequeño.</p>
    <p>Algunos dirían que vieron a un perro negro, enorme, que correteaba por el patio ese día. Lo seguía un perro similar, que tenía echado sobre el lomo a un zorro, mismo que se negaba a perseguirlos por ahí.</p>
    <p>A los quince años, Harry era una estrella del Quidditch, podía tomarse su futuro con calma, y tenía a un novio que nunca llamaba como tal, pero era más que claro para ambos el tipo de relación que llevaban. Sólo existía un insignificante detalle que podía traerles problemas más adelante.</p>
    <p>
      <em>Sirius no tenía idea de que sus dos "cachorros" estaban juntos.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>—…Harry, me estás matando.</p>
      <p>Harry le responde con un gruñido adormilado a su novio. No hace ademán alguno de moverse; se está bastante cómodo tendido sobre su pecho, con las piernas entrelazadas a las de Draco.</p>
      <p>—Harry…</p>
      <p>El siguiente gruñido se transforma en un quejido. No quiere levantarse. ¿Por qué <em>debe</em> levantarse?</p>
      <p>—Estás matándome —El cuerpo de Draco vibra por la risa que intenta reprimir, cuando Harry hunde el rostro en su hombro, gira la cabeza y se dedica a repartir besos por un costado de su garganta—. Harry —sigue protestando, aunque puede sentir cómo lo rodea con ambos brazos y estrecha un poco. No existe mejor lugar en el mundo para Harry; su novio es suave, cálido, y <em>Draco</em>—, tenemos que levantarnos. Tienes que estar completamente despierto antes de que…</p>
      <p>—¡Bambi! —Ambos dan un brinco cuando escuchan la voz de Sirius en la distancia. Sus pasos son ruidosos, como de costumbre, al avanzar por el pasillo desde su cuarto— ¡Bambi, Dray, arriba! ¡Vamos tarde! ¡Me dormí! ¡Harold, miniLucius!</p>
      <p>—…<em>eso</em> pase —completa Draco, con un largo suspiro.</p>
      <p>Harry se apoya en el colchón, y se alza lo suficiente para observarlo. Los dos ahogan la risa. Se oye un fuerte estruendo proveniente de un punto que creen reconocer como la cocina.</p>
      <p>—¡¿Es normal que la llama de la cocina toque el techo?! ¡Haaaaaaarry!</p>
      <p>Harry era el cocinero por excelencia desde tercero. Se estira para darle un beso a su novio, con el que ambos intentan no reírse de nuevo de las peticiones de auxilio de Sirius en la cocina, y se desliza fuera de la cama. Da un vistazo alrededor, bostezando.</p>
      <p>—¿A dónde tiraste mi ropa? —Entrecierra los ojos en su dirección, más por la falta de los lentes de contacto que porque intentase lucir amenazante. Sabe que Draco se oculta bajo las sábanas para evitar que note que se ríe de él.</p>
      <p>—Oh, no lo sé…</p>
      <p>—¡Proooooooongs juniooooor!</p>
      <p>Su padrino ya debía haberse quemado. No le sorprendería.</p>
      <p>Decide caminar hacia el armario —está lleno con la ropa de Draco—, elegir algo al azar que sea suficiente para cubrirse y terminar de vestirse en el trayecto, en caso de que Sirius hiciese estallar la casa entera en los segundos que demoraba en alcanzarlo.</p>
      <p>—¡Ya voy! —Le grita de vuelta, la próxima vez que lo llama. Draco se queda atrás, retorciéndose felizmente en la cama que debería ser de alguno de ellos; nunca están seguros de cuál se suponía que era la división, porque caen en cualquiera o duermen juntos.</p>
      <p>Está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lucir medio dormido, bastante cansado, hambriento y recién follado, cuando llega a la cocina y ve que Sirius pone cara de horror. Colocó un hechizo sobre los utensilios que los enloqueció, y su cocina se convirtió en un campo de guerra. Harry respira profundo y va por la escoba. Necesitarán más armamento y otro soldado para vencer.</p>
      <p>Draco se queja, como es usual, cuando lo hace abandonar su descanso. Tampoco consigue su ropa, pero acusa a Harry de haberla dejado tirada en alguna parte entre el baño y la cama. Lleva una raqueta de tenis mágico cuando lo acompaña. Para entonces, Sirius ya encontró un viejo bate de béisbol, así que se podría decir que están listos para enfrentar utensilios con vida propia y mal genio.</p>
      <p>Diez minutos más tarde, la lucha se da por perdida, les arrebatan sus armas y el fuerte queda en manos —figurativamente— del bando enemigo. Es primero de septiembre, los baúles están sin hacer. Hay un hombre sin zapatos y dos adolescentes en pijama en el patio de una pequeña casa, observando cómo los utensilios encantados lo han conquistado todo.</p>
      <p>Sirius se rasca la cabeza igual que lo haría un perro y procede a amarrarse el cabello. De pronto, le palmea la espalda a Harry con más fuerza de la necesaria, sonríe entusiasta, y envuelve los hombros de ambos con los brazos, pegándolos a él.</p>
      <p>—¡Siempre quise desayunar en ese local que queda a unas calles…!</p>
      <p>Les aplica un par de encantamientos para disimular su aspecto, convoca unos zapatos, y a comer en el dichoso local. Para el momento en que están de regreso, la magia en los utensilios se encuentra lo bastante débil como para que puedan capturarlos y deshacer los hechizos, sin ganarse más que un par de golpes de sus "enemigos".</p>
      <p>Apenas la casa queda despejada y la guerra se da por finalizada, Sirius ejecuta un encantamiento que le da la hora y suelta un:</p>
      <p>—Mierda.</p>
      <p>Si su padrino fuese un estudiante, recibiría severos castigos por el retraso. Si ellos no viviesen con él, también. Por suerte, el director lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que el retraso se debe a Sirius, y que si fuese por Draco, llegarían a tiempo. Harry, bueno, Harry es un "gran chico", en sus propias palabras. Él se lo toma como un halago.</p>
      <p>—<em>0—</em></p>
      <p>Harry sabe quién toca a su puerta sólo por la manera que tiene de hacerlo. Rueda sobre la cama, abandona en la mesa de noche su revista de Quidditch y le pide que pase. Draco empuja la puerta y entra, con un puchero quejumbroso.</p>
      <p>Alza las cejas. Su novio se detiene junto a la cama y se cruza de brazos, así que es su deber, como pareja, preguntar qué ocurre e intentar no interrumpirlo con un beso, por lo adorable que se ve.</p>
      <p>—Pads me persiguió en su forma animaga por todo el pasillo del área del club, hasta que me transformé en un zorro y hui por un conducto. Y después —prosiguió, más enfurruñado—, cuando estaba por salir, me capturó y me llevó del lomo como a un cachorro, por todo el pasillo de regreso.</p>
      <p>Harry se sienta y extiende los brazos hacia él, aguantando la risa. No era la primera vez que Sirius decidía que cualquier momento era una buena oportunidad para actuar como si aún tuviesen doce y jugasen a las escondidas en Salem.</p>
      <p>—Sabes que padfoot muestra su cariño así.</p>
      <p>Lo siente relajarse contra él. Lleva las manos a su cabeza, enreda los dedos en su cabello. A Harry le encanta cuando empieza a realizar un ligero masaje, al tiempo que juega con sus mechones.</p>
      <p>—Harry.</p>
      <p>—¿Hm?</p>
      <p>—Tu novio fue perseguido, agredido, capturado y humillado frente a la mitad de la población estudiantil —Cuando levanta la cabeza, con una expresión divertida, Draco hace un doble esfuerzo por lucir enojado. No le sale bien—. ¡Fui llevado como un cachorro, Harry! Y todo el mundo me vio y-</p>
      <p>Tira de él hacia abajo para que se reúnan en un beso, sus palabras quedan ahogadas en algún punto del contacto. Draco le muerde el labio inferior como protesta, pero su actuación tampoco dura demasiado. Lo jala con más insistencia, le envuelve el cuello con los brazos, Harry ríe cuando su espalda toca el colchón, Draco subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él.</p>
      <p>—¡Jaimie junior!</p>
      <p>En cuestión de un parpadeo, se separan. Cuando la puerta se abre con fuerza suficiente para estrellarse contra la pared lateral, Harry se encuentra tendido en su cama, con el rostro un poco rojo. Un pequeño zorro blanco se metió bajo su almohada y desapareció de la vista de Sirius, que agita unos papeles en el aire, con expresión triunfal.</p>
      <p>No puede enojarse si su padrino luce así. Él no tiene la culpa, de cualquier modo.</p>
      <p>—¿Qué es eso, padfoot? —Vuelve a sentarse con cuidado. Sirius es todo lo contrario; se arroja sobre su cama, el zorro blanco tiene que saltar desde una orilla y huir para no ser aplastado.</p>
      <p>—¡Son los boletos de la primera fila del partido con que va a iniciar la temporada de Quidditch! Es fin de semana y ya le dije a Agil —Tenía un apodo incluso para el director—, que con tareas o no, ustedes se vienen conmigo. Sólo mira qué equipos jugarán —Le ofrece los boletos para que los revise y Harry echa un vistazo—, a sharpy le va a encantar.</p>
      <p>Aprieta los labios para no estallar en carcajadas; Draco rodaba los ojos cada vez que oía ese apodo, igual que "doggy", y sabía que se lo tomaría a mal cuando hubiese vuelto a ser humano.</p>
      <p>—Seguro que sí —Se los tiende de regreso. Uno de los equipos favoritos de Draco jugaba, así que no le costaba imaginarse cómo se emocionaría. También supondría un buen descanso de las tareas. Ventajas de que su padrino fuese maestro.</p>
      <p>Sirius se levanta de un salto, los boletos atrapados en una de sus manos de nuevo. Tiene una sonrisa que va de un lado de su cara al otro.</p>
      <p>—Iré ahora mismo a avisarle…</p>
      <p>Harry recuerda al pequeño zorro que está escondido en el otro extremo del cuarto y se apresura a sostenerle el brazo a su padrino, para evitar que se marche. Sirius lo observa, extrañado.</p>
      <p>Dice lo primero que se le ocurre.</p>
      <p>—Draco está estudiando.</p>
      <p>Ambos saben, por experiencia, que no es buena idea molestarlo cuando se concentra en sus estudios. Sirius arruga un poco el entrecejo.</p>
      <p>—Qué raro. Acabo de ver a Lindy pasando por…</p>
      <p>—Con Connor. Fue a estudiar con Connor —Puede visualizar, sin problemas, la expresión incrédula de Draco al escucharlo. Se había rendido en intentar darle lecciones por lo mucho que lo exasperaba—, le da clases de…pociones.</p>
      <p>Por un instante, su padrino adopta una expresión pensativa. Luego lo acepta con un asentimiento y se sienta junto a él. Se ve más serio y guarda los boletos dentro de su bolsillo.</p>
      <p>—Harry —Coloca una mano en su brazo. Harry decide que no le gusta ese tono, suena a mala noticia. Todo Sirius aparenta decir "mala noticia"—, creo que es buen momento para hablarte sobre Draco.</p>
      <p>Arquea las cejas. Espera que su novio esté cómodo en donde sea que se haya ocultado, porque aquello parece que va para largo.</p>
      <p>—¿Qué hay con él?</p>
      <p>Sirius inhala profundo y le palmea el brazo, despacio. Se ve como si sopesase sus palabras.</p>
      <p>—Creo…que nuestro Draco es gay.</p>
      <p>—Gay —repite Harry. Él asiente, solemne.</p>
      <p>—Sí, ya sabes, que- —Carraspea—. Que le gustan…otros chicos.</p>
      <p>—A Draco le gustan otros chicos —Harry está seguro de que ha levantado tanto las cejas que se le escondieron bajo el flequillo. No lo puede evitar—. ¿Qué…qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Te ha dicho algo o…?</p>
      <p>—Uh, no. Es…todo él. Es difícil de explicar —Sirius se pasa una mano por el cabello, emitiendo un sonido frustrado—. Pero me parece que mi corazonada es cierta. Escucha, sé que puede resultarte raro, o que no sepas cómo reaccionar, y está bien, en serio. Sólo no quiero que lo trates diferente, porque somos familia; te lo digo para que seas cuidadoso y sepas entenderlo si él decide contarnos algo. Haga lo que haga, igual es Draco, ¿de acuerdo? —Cuando Harry asiente, le atina un débil golpecito en el brazo—. Además, entre los dos seguro podemos evitar que venga un idiota a romperle el corazón.</p>
      <p>Han tenido conversaciones raras, claro que sí. La charla de varitas y calderos, sin duda, fue una.</p>
      <p>Esa está cruzando un nuevo nivel de extrañeza.</p>
      <p>—Así que piensas que Draco saldrá…con un chico —Se asegura de puntualizarlo, ya que es el tema central. Todo aquello es <em>tan</em> raro.</p>
      <p>Sirius asiente otra vez.</p>
      <p>—Bueno, hay prospectos, Harry —Se ríe. Como él se limita a observarlo boquiabierto, Sirius chasquea la lengua—. Por ejemplo, este chico de último año- el alto, el que se queda con él hasta tarde en el club de arte…—Deja las palabras en el aire, como si hubiese demostrado un punto—. Los vi un par de veces cuando iba a hablar con Dray. No confío nada en él, parece ese tipo de chico que sólo sabe jugar con otros. No queremos que nadie juegue con Draco, ¿no? Sé que se puede defender muy bien solo, pero…ya sabes —finaliza, encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
      <p>Harry no está seguro de si el arrebato de afecto que experimenta frente a su preocupación, es más grande que la sensación de estupefacción. Sólo sabe que quiere abrazarlo. Y averiguar sobre el chico ese del club de arte, pero será para después.</p>
      <p>Cuando se da cuenta de que Sirius espera una respuesta, sólo es capaz de asentir. Su padrino, satisfecho con la plática, le palmea la espalda y le pide que le diga a Draco que vaya a verlo, si lo encuentra antes que él. Harry continua en ese punto exacto, con los labios entreabiertos y la cabeza embotada, momentos después de que la puerta se haya cerrado detrás de él.</p>
      <p>Draco debió subir a la cama como un zorro, porque no lo siente aproximarse, hasta que lo tiene sentado a un lado. Los dos observan la puerta.</p>
      <p>—Así que yo soy el gay y tú no —observa, en tono burlón—, y estoy por caer en las garras de Johnson, además —Gira la cabeza hacia él—. ¿Acabas de <em>gruñir</em>, Harry?</p>
      <p>Tal vez se le escapó. Ahora está avergonzado, pero conoce el nombre del chico del club.</p>
      <p>Su novio rueda los ojos y se inclina para presionar un suave beso en su mejilla, que lo relaja de un modo indescriptible. Harry recarga la cabeza en su hombro y disfruta del abrazo que le da.</p>
      <p>—Sirius en serio sonaba preocupado porque no te comenzase a tratar diferente y te entendiese.</p>
      <p>—Lo sé, lo oí —Draco apoya la cabeza sobre la suya y le contesta en un murmullo.</p>
      <p>—Él te quiere mucho, Draco.</p>
      <p>—A los dos —replica, distraído. Pasan unos segundos, antes de que agregue:—. Deberíamos decirle, Harry.</p>
      <p>Unos instantes de silencio. Luego un resoplido.</p>
      <p>—¿Decirle sobre…?</p>
      <p>—Sí.</p>
      <p>—Oh.</p>
      <p>—Sí, <em>oh</em>.</p>
      <p>—Mierda. Se va a poner histérico —Harry se aparta de él y entierra el rostro entre las manos—, se va a poner más que histérico…</p>
      <p>—No es seguro que-</p>
      <p>Los dos se observan. Es obvio que <em>sí</em> se va a poner histérico. Callan.</p>
      <p>—Debimos contarle desde el principio.</p>
      <p>—Ni siquiera nosotros entendíamos al principio.</p>
      <p>Harry tiene que aceptar que lleva la razón.</p>
      <p>—Le contamos todo a padfoot- quiero decir, es <em>padfoot</em>. Todo, excepto...—Los abarca a ambos con un gesto. Draco suelta un bufido y se tiende sobre la cama. Él lo imita.</p>
      <p>—¿Recuerdas cuando se enteró de que ya habíamos dado nuestros primeros besos?</p>
      <p>Harry asiente, una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro.</p>
      <p>—Quería saber dónde, cómo, con quién, cuándo, por qué —Draco se ríe—. Recuerdo que me dijo "¡yo no les di mi bendición!".</p>
      <p>—"¡Son unos cachorros todavía!" —agrega Harry, con un tono que pretende imitar el de su padrino, pero fracasa de forma estrepitosa.</p>
      <p>—Le encanta decirnos así, "cachorros".</p>
      <p>—A veces creo que en serio ve a dos cachorros cuando nos tiene al frente.</p>
      <p>—Es Sirius —Draco ladea la cabeza en su dirección—. Por supuesto que ve a dos cachorros.</p>
      <p>Sus risitas cesan casi al mismo tiempo. Los dos se limitan a contemplar el techo, el suspiro que viene después es conjunto.</p>
      <p>—Hay que decirle, ¿cierto?</p>
      <p>—Sí —Harry asiente, a pesar de que no lo mira.</p>
      <p>Luego viene la temida pregunta.</p>
      <p>—¿Cómo?</p>
      <p>A Harry le hubiese gustado ser directo, pero teme que podría obtener una reacción inicial negativa de su parte. Draco prefiere no arriesgarse.</p>
      <p>—<em>0—</em></p>
      <p>En determinado punto de los terrenos, el patio de Ilvermorny converge con un bosque mágico en verdad precioso, lleno de diminutas criaturas que no son consideradas hadas, pero tienen forma humanoide, ropa de hojas y flores, y pequeñas alas que cambian de color, acorde al ángulo en que les dé la luz. Nadie conoce su nombre, ni siquiera los profesores, y no aparecen en ningún libro; tienes que asistir al colegio para que aparezcan ante ti. Hay quienes dicen que son guardianes. Tampoco saben de qué.</p>
      <p>Lo cierto es que a Harry le parecen muy lindas. Su grupo se reúne en un extremo alejado, cerca del arroyo que va más allá de las barreras mágicas que no deben atravesar, y las criaturitas revolotean en torno a ellos. Se sientan en sus hombros, impactan contra la mejilla de Connor para capturar su atención, se posan en las manos que Lindy les ofrece, tiran de los mechones de Draco sin fuerza. Aman el cabello de Draco, en particular. Él no puede culparlas.</p>
      <p>Los cuatro forman un impreciso círculo, e intentan llegar a un acuerdo. No siempre es fácil. Por norma general, el grupo deja la decisión en el más capacitado, de forma que cada uno tiene un área; por ejemplo, Lindy es la que dicta de qué manera se van a organizar para estudiar y hacer tareas, pero Draco, que es un poco más sensato, el que arma sus horarios. Si fuese por su amiga, se pasarían el día y la mitad de la noche en la biblioteca.</p>
      <p>Connor es el que da las ideas para que se vean en vacaciones y locuras de menor importancia dentro del colegio (las bombas fétidas en el vestidor del equipo rival de Harry antes del partido de Quidditch, perseguir a un wampus que lleva comida a sus crías, entras otras tonterías).</p>
      <p>Harry, bueno, él no se explica por qué, pero cuando los chicos no llegan a una solución por sus propios métodos, miran en su dirección, como si esperasen <em>algo</em>. Eso cuando Connor no se proclama a sí mismo sabio todopoderoso capaz de decidir por los cuatro, por supuesto.</p>
      <p>En esa ocasión, vuelven a hacerlo.</p>
      <p>—Estamos hablando del profesor Black —recuerda Lindy, en tono angustiado—, el mismo que estuvo a punto de batirse a duelo con la profesora de <em>Pociones</em> cuando le puso menos que <em>Extraordinario</em> a Draco en su TIMO.</p>
      <p>—Mi poción era perfecta —El mencionado eleva la barbilla—, y pads lo sabía.</p>
      <p>—Y aquella vez que hizo berrinches al director porque decía que no podía castigar a Harry por haber lanzado una maldición a alguien que lo atacó antes —señala Connor, pensativo.</p>
      <p>—Cuestión de lógica —sigue Draco—, yo los habría maldecido también de estar ahí.</p>
      <p>Harry experimenta un pequeño momento de ternura y le da un débil apretón a la mano de su novio, en el espacio entre ambos. Intercambian una mirada y una fugaz sonrisa, antes de centrarse en sus amigos.</p>
      <p>—Todavía nos llama "cachorros" —Draco suspira—. Y los últimos días me va a buscar cuando termina la reunión del club de arte, intentando mantener alejado a Johnson, porque piensa que saldré con él y me romperá el corazón después de quitarme mi inexistente virginidad, o algo así.</p>
      <p>Lindy ahoga la risa. Connor frunce la nariz.</p>
      <p>—No necesitaba oír lo último, compañero —Connor le lanza una patada sin fuerza, que apenas lo roza, y se inclina más hacia adelante—. Hablando en serio, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar si le dicen?</p>
      <p>Ellos vuelven a observarse.</p>
      <p>—Podría…—comienza Draco, dubitativo— separarnos en dos cuartos en casa.</p>
      <p>—¿Todavía comparten cuarto? —Lindy arruga el entrecejo. Ambos se encogen de hombros—. Si Sirius supiese lo que hacen, definitivamente los separaría…</p>
      <p>Ahí, Connor suelta un débil "ah".</p>
      <p>—Lindy tiene razón —Hay tres expresiones estupefactas, la mayor de todas de parte de la chica, que se giran hacia él. Connor no parece notarlo, está abstraído en sus pensamientos de ese modo que les sirve para recordar que tiene cerebro, aunque decida no usarlo para los fines apropiados—. Sí, veo el problema. Sirius los considera la familia que le hace falta. De cierta forma, que sean pareja, desequilibra esa armonía que existe dentro de su cabeza…no es que sea malo, pero puede ser un poco shockeante. Y todos sabemos que el profesor Black no es una persona precisamente tranquila y estable…—Les da un vistazo, parpadea. Cuando cae en cuenta de la sorpresa de los demás, sonríe—. ¡Pero seguro que no manda a ninguno de vuelta a Europa, eh, tranquilos!</p>
      <p>Y ahí se acabó su momento de inteligencia. Draco y Lindy suspiran, Harry sólo menea la cabeza.</p>
      <p>—Entiendo que, desde el punto de vista del profesor, el que ustedes dos salgan —Lindy gesticula para abarcarlos a ambos, vacilante—, será como si tuviese dos hijos y acabase de descubrir que se acuestan cuando él no está presente, ¿cierto?</p>
      <p>Un par de vagas respuestas afirmativas le dejan otra expresión pensativa.</p>
      <p>—Creo que eso sería traumatizante para cualquier padre —opina Connor, en voz baja, sin ver a ninguno—. Mi padre los enviaría a extremos diferentes del ejército, después de una paliza con acero en las manos y almohadas en el cuerpo.</p>
      <p>Harry frunce el ceño.</p>
      <p>—¿Para qué las almohadas?</p>
      <p>—Cuando golpeas a alguien poniendo una almohada entre el puño y su piel, hay menos evidencia física —murmura, distraído—; no detienen el sangrado interno, pero si estás escupiendo sangre porque se te soltó un órgano, ya es un poco tarde para quejarte…—Vuelve a parpadear hacia ellos—. Es un castigo común, ¿no?</p>
      <p>Lindy se inclina hacia él, despacio, tocándole el brazo, con tacto suficiente como si fuese una pieza a punto de ceder.</p>
      <p>—¿Quieres contarnos algo, Coni?</p>
      <p>Connor pasa la mirada por cada uno de ellos, confundido. Su boca se abre en un grito silencioso y empieza a sacudir las manos en el aire.</p>
      <p>—¡Por Isolt, no! ¡Mi padre sólo toca la trompeta en mi oído cuando no me levanto a las cinco en casa…! ¡No! Vi que le hacían eso a un cabo —Rueda los ojos y le resta importancia con un gesto. Lindy continua trazándole caricias circulares en el brazo, con el pulgar, por unos instantes.</p>
      <p>—Por suerte —prosigue ella, mirándolo de reojo, para luego decidir centrarse en ellos—, Sirius no es ningún militar no-maj con varas de acero —Hace una breve pausa—. Mi madre…probablemente ella reaccionaría con horror y nos alejaría por el pánico. Creo que, en cada caso posible, la reacción inicial es alejarlos por, ya saben, es como incesto- no es que lo que hacen sea- pero como él lo ve…<em>uh</em>.</p>
      <p>Draco suelta un pesado suspiro.</p>
      <p>—Para ser honesto —Observa a Harry al decirlo; él comprende de inmediato que es importante, que está más preocupado de lo que aparenta y tiene la esperanza de que Harry pueda hacer algo—, quiero que lo sepa. Pero no quiero que sea traumatizante para pads, ni destruir… la familia que quiere. Mis padres están lejos, así que pads- Sirius es como mi segundo padre, y si no lo aprueba, será un poco…—Lo ve tragar en seco. Luego deja escapar una risa hueca, apartando la mirada—. No es como si fuese el fin del mundo, no terminaría contigo por eso, es sólo…</p>
      <p>Calla. Harry vuelve a sostener una de sus manos, para que sepa que comprende el punto. Frente a él, Lindy se estira para tomar su otra mano y repite esas caricias circulares en el dorso.</p>
      <p>—Cuando me he enfermado, estemos en Salem o aquí, pads se queda a un lado de mi cama toda la noche y el día; deja de dar clases y se le olvida que tiene que comer también. Y cuando tuve pesadillas las primeras noches después de venir, que todavía no quería buscarte a ti —aclara, echando un vistazo divertido a Harry—, hizo varios desastres en la cocina, intentando prepararme una taza de chocolate caliente especial, como la de mi madre. Sería lindo que pudiésemos explicarle de modo que no entre en shock —Se encoge de hombros.</p>
      <p>Harry <em>tiene</em> que pensar en una solución. Sabe que debe encontrarla. Draco tiene dificultades para lidiar con dar una mala imagen a sus padres y Sirius, y se puede derrumbar en inseguridad si piensa que está haciendo <em>algo</em> que podría dañarlos. No quiere que su relación se convierta en ese "algo".</p>
      <p>—Hay…—Harry se detiene y respira profundo para infundirse valor, cuando los tres se fijan en él—. Creo que hay una manera…de que no resulte tan problemático y Sirius lo entienda sin entrar en pánico. Pensaba evitarlo, lo he hecho por años. Lo dejé para un caso de emergencia y…supongo que este es uno, ¿no?</p>
      <p>Draco arruga el entrecejo, aturdido.</p>
      <p>—¿De qué hablas, Harry?</p>
      <p>—¿Recuerdas las cosas que nos ha contado de Inglaterra? —Su novio asiente al escucharlo—. ¿Quién es la única persona en el mundo a la que Sirius escucha en realidad, cuando no quiere oír razones de nadie más?</p>
      <p>Puede distinguir la comprensión atravesando sus preciosos ojos grises. Su respuesta es apenas una exhalación.</p>
      <p>—Lupin.</p>
      <p>Harry asiente.</p>
      <p>—Moony es mi medida de emergencia si Sirius enloquecía.</p>
      <p>—¿Quién es…Lupin?</p>
      <p>Ambos observan a Lindy. Harry procede a explicarles su futuro plan.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>En realidad, Harry tuvo en claro desde muy joven que los Black son inestables. Cuando era pequeño, Sirius le dio la versión apta para niños de los motivos (cosas como que eran una de las familias mágicas más poderosas, y perdían la cabeza en lugar de perder el control sobre su magia, porque resultaría muy peligroso para el resto). A medida que crecía, le explicó que pensaba que sólo se debía a los constantes matrimonios entre primos, trastornos mentales hereditarios y una combinación de mala suerte.</p>
      <p>La primera vez que oyó de <em>moony</em>, tenía alrededor de seis años. Había encontrado una fotografía de un chico desgarbado, cubierto de cicatrices y banditas, en el uniforme de Hogwarts, que abrazaba a un Sirius adolescente. Sonreían. Sirius no le dio muchos detalles ese día, pero pronunciaba su nombre de una forma en que no lo hacía con el de nadie más.</p>
      <p>No tuvo toda la información —de nuevo, información apta para su edad— hasta una de esas madrugadas donde se despertaba por cualquier razón tonta, iba a la cocina por agua, y se topaba con un Sirius tendido en la sala de su pequeña casa, contemplando el techo, con cara de absoluta devastación. Debía rondar la fecha de la muerte de los Potter. Un Harry de diez años se sentó a su lado cuando comprobó que el aliento a alcohol de su padrino era mínimo, y conversaron de temas extraños, con una dosis de honestidad innecesaria.</p>
      <p>Como Harry era de naturaleza curiosa, y por muy despistado que fuese, se percataba de que Sirius no hablaba de sus amantes estadounidenses ni la mitad de emocionado de lo que lo hacía sobre moony, se aseguró de anotar la dirección que captó en un solitario sobre, que llegó tiempo atrás. Uno podría pensar que no era seguro que seguiría ahí, pero Draco le había dicho una vez —y él confiaba plenamente en los conocimientos de su novio sobre asuntos inusuales tanto como los comunes—, que la tinta utilizada para revelar destinos de escondites era diferente, y Harry sabía que era de ese tipo con el que fue escrita, porque no existía otra tinta que cambiase de color, dirección y necesitase que su cara estuviese en el punto de enfoque de un hechizo de reconocimiento.</p>
      <p>El plan era simple entonces. Estaban en sexto año, las noticias de un fin prematuro para la guerra —por actos heroicos de Longbottom, claro— llegaron unos meses atrás, y había que jugar a los dados con la suerte. Draco siempre se burlaba de que él era la persona con más suerte que conocía.</p>
      <p>Sin duda, lo volvería a hacer cuando Harry le dijese que su carta al escondite había recibido respuesta en pocos días.</p>
      <p>"<em>Querido Harry,</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>Lo último que se me hubiese ocurrido es que recibiría alguna noticia tuya antes que de Sirius, pero él es así. Estoy muy contento de que me hayas localizado cuando estaba a punto de marcharme de aquí; al final te dejaré mi nueva dirección, para futura correspondencia. Acerca de lo que me contaste…"</em>
      </p>
      <p>El plan estaba en marcha.</p>
      <p>—<em>0—</em></p>
      <p>Sirius luce como un niño de seis años al que le dicen que tienen que hacer fila para el traslador que los llevará al estadio. Está vestido, cruzado de brazos, e incluso forma pucheros, en medio de la sala. Draco no deja de mirar alrededor y cambiar su peso de un pie al otro. Harry intenta verse tranquilo.</p>
      <p>Es un poco difícil cuando dos de ellos saben que retrasan su partida por una visita de la que el tercero no tiene ni idea.</p>
      <p>Aquello podía salir muy bien. O muy mal. Pero como Harry es un chico con suerte, seguro será lo primero.</p>
      <p>Eso espera.</p>
      <p>Cuando oye la explosión de la chimenea, a la que le dio acceso la noche anterior, Sirius se distrae; Harry aprovecha el momento para sujetar una de las manos de Draco y darle un apretón. No está seguro de cuál entrará en pánico antes.</p>
      <p>Su padrino nunca había parecido tan aterrado y embelesado a la vez. Harry suelta a su novio y gira la cabeza, despacio, sin saber bien con qué tipo de hombre espera encontrarse.</p>
      <p>Remus no se ve tan mayor para la cantidad de canas que le salpican el cabello. Tiene más cicatrices que en la fotografía, como es de esperarse, y el porte decaído sigue siendo el mismo. Sus ojos le inspiran confianza, aunque quizás no deberían; son ojos de hombre lobo, pero moony logra que se le iluminen de una forma muy dulce, muy humana, cuando les sonríe.</p>
      <p>—Eh, padfoot.</p>
      <p>Sirius boquea por unos segundos. De pronto, estalla. Lo siguiente que sabe es que Draco y él son arrastrados en un torbellino caótico, entran a un cuarto y la puerta se estampa al cerrarse detrás de los tres.</p>
      <p>—¿Cuál de ustedes fue? —balbucea. Se nota que hace un esfuerzo por mantener el color natural de su cara, contra el tono rojizo que se abre paso. Los ojos le brillan, a pesar de eso, y Harry no puede estar más convencido de que también fue por él que lo hizo.</p>
      <p>Había otras verdades que tenían que salir a flote en algún momento.</p>
      <p>Harry le sonríe. Su padrino se fija en el gesto enseguida, frunciendo el ceño, pero vacila cuando Draco se ríe. Es obvio que no sabe cuál fue.</p>
      <p>Draco le palmea el hombro.</p>
      <p>—Te diremos cuando todo haya terminado y podrás regañarnos, pads.</p>
      <p>—Disfruta mientras tanto —añade Harry, palmeándole el brazo al pasarle por un lado, detrás de su novio, para salir de ahí. Hace una pausa en el pasillo y lo observa con ternura mal disimulada; es tan extraño ver al escandaloso Sirius Black así, encogido, nervioso—. Estamos grandes, padfoot, puedes tomar algunas decisiones sin tenernos en cuenta. Ya nos cuidaste bastante.</p>
      <p>—Y por cierto —Draco se asoma por el puerta, desde afuera, junto a él. Luce bastante entretenido—, yo sé desde hace mucho que eres gay —Le saca la lengua y escapa. Harry se ríe al ir detrás de él.</p>
      <p>De vuelta en la sala, Remus se presenta formalmente y parece encantado con ellos. Aunque no entró en detalles, Harry le explicó lo mejor que pudo, así que es bueno sentir que tiene un aliado en el asunto.</p>
      <p>—<em>0—</em></p>
      <p>Después de dirigirse al estadio, la situación se convirtió en la siguiente. Ambos consiguieron dos boletos extra junto a sus puestos; uno para Remus, el otro para Connor, que aceptó ser el chivo expiatorio. Vieron la mayor parte del partido en sus lugares originales, tres adolescentes en el espacio intermedio entre ellos dos, por decisión de Sirius.</p>
      <p>Cerca del final del partido, los chicos se excusan con que se acercarán más con su amigo y se tomarán algunas fotos con los jugadores. Sirius no tiene tiempo para replicar, como suele ocurrirle cuando está frente a los amigos de sus cachorros. Tiene estándares estrictos acerca del tipo de vergüenza que les puede, o no, hacer pasar frente a sus amigos, y gritar desesperado que no lo abandonen con su ex, entra en la segunda categoría.</p>
      <p>Entonces es un poco obvio que organizaron una especie de cita sin avisarle. Los tres esperan que, como adultos razonables, lo comprendan sin necesidad de más indirectas.</p>
      <p>—¿Cuánto creen que tarde en entrar en pánico? —Draco se recarga en la barandilla y hace girar las fotografías mágicas que se tomaron con los jugadores entre sus dedos. En otro punto del estadio, Sirius mantiene una distancia exagerada de su antiguo compañero y no habla. Un Sirius callado es señal de que algo pasa.</p>
      <p>—Pensé que ya había entrado en pánico —confiesa Connor, a su lado. Los dos contienen la risa.</p>
      <p>—Tal vez debimos avisarle…</p>
      <p>—Nos habría hecho traer a Lindy con su boleto sólo para huir —Draco menea la cabeza. Harry tiene que admitir que puede imaginar a Sirius haciéndolo; su padrino es un hombre valiente, excepto para enfrentarse a sí mismo.</p>
      <p>Remus acababa de entregarle una bebida a un Sirius que evitaba mirarlo. Al menos, ya estaban conversando.</p>
      <p>Draco suspira.</p>
      <p>—No puedo creer que lleve años siendo cuidado por un inepto emocional como pads.</p>
      <p>—Yo no puedo creer que todavía lo seas —Ambos desvían su atención a Connor, pese a que este luce más interesado en su bebida. Cuando los nota, resopla—. ¿Qué?</p>
      <p>—¿A qué te refieres? —inquiere Harry, con un mal presentimiento. Su amigo juega con el pitillo de su vaso.</p>
      <p>—Siempre pensé que cuando la guerra hubiese terminado, Draco volvería a casa con sus padres. ¿Tú no?</p>
      <p>A Harry se le olvida estar pendiente de su padrino, por lo que no ve el momento en que Remus lo convence de sentarse más cerca y comienzan a hablar con calma. De estar ahí, habría notado que las manos de Sirius tiemblan un poco, pero se aferra al vaso y puede formular oraciones completas, así que es un gran avance.</p>
      <p>Draco está jugando con su medallón plateado e intenta fingir que no se da cuenta de la mirada horrorizada de Harry, hasta que Connor carraspea y les dice que irá a comprar otra bebida. Suena más a disculpa, y aunque hay un vendedor a unos pasos, rodea sus asientos y desaparece por el lateral del campo.</p>
      <p>Sirius suelta una estruendosa carcajada que desvanece sus nervios, por un comentario de Remus. Claro que ninguno lo puede saber, porque Draco entierra el rostro en sus brazos, flexionados sobre la barandilla, y Harry no consigue formar pensamientos coherentes.</p>
      <p>—¿Cuándo…cuándo te…?</p>
      <p>Su novio se endereza, aclarándose la garganta.</p>
      <p>—Estoy convenciendo a mi madre de que sería buena idea que me gradúe aquí —Le explica, con tono suave—; es más fácil para mí, porque sólo me falta año y medio, y el proceso de adaptación al cambiarme ahora…</p>
      <p>—Más fácil —Harry lo repite sin ganas y luego es él quien flexiona los brazos sobre la barandilla y hunde el rostro para evitarlo—, claro.</p>
      <p>Lo oye soltar un bufido.</p>
      <p>—Harry, no te voy a dejar, por Isolt. Pero necesito darle a mis padres motivos más sólidos que un "quiero pasar este año y medio con mi novio y mis amigos" —Ya que no recibe respuesta inmediata, sujeta uno de los costados de su camiseta y tira de la tela con cuidado—. ¿Harry?</p>
      <p>Está intentando no armar un drama, en serio. No tendría sentido, pero nadie dijo que las emociones tuviesen sus fundamentos en el sentido común.</p>
      <p>—Harry, te amo.</p>
      <p>En otro punto del estadio, quizás su padrino está bastante agradecido con ellos por la cita que le concretaron, pero Harry no puede fijarse, porque acaba de oír algo que no se esperaba y se endereza tan deprisa que el movimiento lo marea. Observa a Draco con los ojos desorbitados, la boca entreabierta.</p>
      <p>No era como si creyese que Draco no lo quería. Tenía sus modos de demostrárselo y Harry era feliz de poder estar con él. Tal vez, en el fondo, hubiese aceptado que su novio no era el tipo de persona que pondría sus sentimientos en una frase común y se lo soltaría <em>así</em>.</p>
      <p>De pronto, es consciente de que tiene todo el rostro rojo, porque la piel le arde. Draco sonríe un poco. Se está ruborizando por la falta de respuesta y es lo más hermoso que Harry ha visto en su vida.</p>
      <p>—Podrías decir algo —comenta, seguido de un carraspeo—, o yo entraré en pánico justo aho-</p>
      <p>Harry piensa que la mejor respuesta que puede darle es sostenerle las mejillas y besarlo, hasta quedarse sin aliento. Así que eso es lo que hace.</p>
      <p>—<em>0—</em></p>
      <p>Sirius había puesto una expresión de absoluto trauma cuando la profesora de <em>Herbología</em> lo invitó a salir. También cuando una estudiante de séptimo se le declaró, poco antes de que lo hiciese un chico, también de último año.</p>
      <p>A decir verdad, Harry no está seguro de cómo describir la expresión que tiene mientras analiza la situación. Sólo sabe que su taza de café ya se enfrió, sin ser tocada, no se ha movido ni un centímetro de la silla frente a ambos, y Remus tuvo que asegurarse de que Connor llegase a casa a salvo, porque el "adulto responsable" aún no reacciona.</p>
      <p>Draco se habría quejado por arruinar sus planes de prepararlo para la noticia y ser sutiles, si no hubiese sido porque fue quien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso con suficiente ímpetu para que se les olvidase dónde estaban. Por supuesto que cuando Sirius los buscó y se topó con <em>esa</em> escena, el plan se fue a la mierda.</p>
      <p>Probablemente Remus, sentado a su lado, era la única razón de que el hombre no hubiese tenido un colapso que acabase con medio Salem.</p>
      <p>No ha dicho ni una palabra todavía.</p>
      <p>De repente, apoya los codos en la mesa y entierra el rostro en las manos. Mira a Remus de reojo.</p>
      <p>—¿Eso cuenta como incesto?</p>
      <p>—Su relación sanguínea es muy lejana y de hace generaciones, Sirius —Le contesta él, con una paciencia infinita que a ambos les resulta admirable. Se ha tomado tres tazas de café y una de té, mientras esperaban, en silencio, que Sirius asimilase la situación.</p>
      <p>—¿Pero estás seguro de que <em>no</em> cuenta como incesto?</p>
      <p>Remus rueda los ojos.</p>
      <p>—Tus padres eran primos, eso <em>sí</em> fue incesto.</p>
      <p>El hombre suelta un largo gruñido y coloca la cabeza contra la mesa. Lloriquea. Cuando menos se lo esperan, vuelve a enderezarse.</p>
      <p>—No voy a preguntar cuándo comenzó. No necesito saber cuándo comenzó. Oh, Merlín, es que…—Se frota las sientes sin cuidado, emitiendo otro sonido frustrado.</p>
      <p>Draco parece estar a mitad de una pesadilla, y Harry está comenzando a molestarse con su padrino, de una manera en que jamás le había sucedido.</p>
      <p>—Pads…</p>
      <p>Sirius le pide silencio con un gesto, mientras se aprieta el puente de la nariz.</p>
      <p>—Ahora no, de verdad. Estoy procesándolo y no quiero cagarla con una reacción que no debería tener.</p>
      <p>Cuando Draco quiere hacer otro intento, Harry le sujeta el brazo y menea la cabeza. Frente a ellos, Remus carraspea para llamarles la atención. Cabecea en dirección al pasillo, indicándoles que les den tiempo a solas. Sirius no se mueve cuando abandonan el comedor, ni cuando moony le palmea la espalda y murmura algo que no alcanzan a oír.</p>
      <p>—<em>0—</em></p>
      <p>Draco se hunde en un metafórico pozo de depresión. Harry ya se quedó sin ideas.</p>
      <p>—¿Creen que podría unirme?</p>
      <p>Ambos giran la cabeza tan pronto como lo escuchan. Sirius se inclina desde el ático, recargándose en el marco de la ventana redonda, para ver a los dos adolescentes sentados en la inclinación del techo. Harry sólo atina a asentir.</p>
      <p>Hay varias zonas de la pequeña casa que le encantan; los sillones con tapices personalizados —cada uno dibujó el diseño del suyo, sin magia, porque Sirius se aburría con los tapices comunes y decía que "no podía salirles tan mal"—, su cuarto compartido, el reducido patio que habilitó para que pudiesen jugar un poco de Quidditch cuando se encontraban de vacaciones, el comedor que es en realidad un mesón en medio de la cocina, porque otra cosa habría requerido más atención y su padrino no demostraba el menor interés por dónde comían, sino por el qué. Detalles que hacían que Salem se sintiese como un hogar.</p>
      <p>Pero su favorito era el techo inclinado, de tejas viejas, allí donde Sirius les contó algunas de las historias de los Black y las estrellas —lo único que valía la pena del legado familiar, en su opinión—, donde Draco lo hizo sentarse para ver algunas de sus constelaciones favoritas, donde a Harry se le ocurrió comentarle que, muy posiblemente, estaba enamorado de él, sólo para recibir un distraído "sí, ya me di cuenta" como respuesta, y un beso largo, después de formar pucheros. Sí, tenía buenos recuerdos ahí.</p>
      <p>Esperaba que no cambiase, cuando Sirius atravesó el umbral de la ventana y derrapó sobre las tejas con cuidado, la varita al alcance de la mano, en caso de que se resbalase. La construcción no era la más fiable de la ciudad. Titubeó cuando los alcanzó y los dos decidieron hacerse a un lado, para abrirle un espacio entre ellos. El hombre se sentó y dejó que sus piernas colgasen del borde del techo.</p>
      <p>Por un rato, ninguno habló. Hacía frío, pero Sirius renovó los amuletos de calor que Draco ya les había colocado a ambos antes de subir.</p>
      <p>—¿Creen…que podrían disculpar a su padfoot? —Cuando habla, Sirius no mira a ninguno, sino que se concentra en sus pies balanceándose en el aire. Hace girar la varita que tiene en las manos—. Siento que reaccioné como mi madre, ugh. Sin la parte de los gritos, amenazas, maldiciones y órdenes a los elfos de prohibir la correspondencia entre ustedes —Ya que ambos lo observan con horror, él se limita a encogerse de hombros—. Ella no era una mujer muy dulce, lo saben.</p>
      <p>Un par de asentimientos. Luego Sirius suspira, se guarda la varita, y pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de cada uno, jalándolos más cerca.</p>
      <p>—Miren, no me lo esperaba. Les juro que no me lo esperaba, pero esto explica <em>tantas</em> cosas —Draco recibe un tirón en el cabello, sin fuerza, cuando se ríe de él—. Probablemente debí haberlo notado por mi cuenta, creo que sí vi algunas señales, pero, ya saben, fingí que no. Hubiese estado bien que me contasen antes, o por lo menos, que alguno se me acercase y me comentase que le gustaba el otro, y entonces yo podría…bueno, no sé si habría ido a decirle al otro, los habría juntado o- algo habría hecho. No hablaba en serio cuando dije que no quería saber cuándo empezó —añade, en voz más baja, viendo de uno al otro—, y no creo que hayan hecho nada malo. En realidad, esto es excelente. Todavía no me lo creo, ¡pero es excelente! El único chico del que no tendría que cuidar a Dray es Harry, y sinceramente, Draco, es muy bueno que lo mantengas a raya cuando se pone testarudo, porque los dos lo queremos, pero alguien tiene que asegurarse de que las ideas locas de Bambi…</p>
      <p>—¡Padfoot!</p>
      <p>Sirius lo estrecha más en respuesta, riéndose con fuerza de su falsa indignación.</p>
      <p>—Lo que quiero decir es que, a pesar de todo el…shock, creo que no hay nadie mejor para ninguno de ustedes, cachorros. Espero que puedan hablar libremente del tema conmigo, si eso es lo que quieren, y yo- bueno, a mí lo que más me importa es que ustedes dos estén felices, ¿entendido?</p>
      <p>Ellos intercambian una rápida mirada por el costado de Sirius y se sonríen.</p>
      <p>—Aunque tampoco los hubiese matado ser más sutiles —Sirius continua tras un momento, meneando la cabeza.</p>
      <p>—Teníamos un plan, pero Harry lo olvidó —Le contesta Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. El aludido boquea.</p>
      <p>—¡No me pareció que te molestase…!</p>
      <p>—Me estabas besando, no habrías oído una queja, en caso de que la hubiese…</p>
      <p>—Los dos sabemos perfectamente que eres capaz de morderme la lengua o maldecirme si te obligo a-</p>
      <p>Sirius los interrumpe con un gutural sonido de sorpresa. Los tres se observan un segundo, antes de estallar en carcajadas.</p>
      <p>—Me siento como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo y me hubiese sentado entre Lily y James, oh, Merlín —Su padrino no deja de sacudir la cabeza. Empieza a revolverles el cabello sin cuidado, arrancándole más risas a Harry y protestas a Draco—. ¡Está bien, está bien, entendí el punto! ¡Es el destino! Prongs 2.0 ya tiene a alguien que lo jale por el camino que debería, de acuerdo…ahora, ¡¿cuál de ustedes dos, mocosos malcriados, fue el que trajo a moony?!</p>
      <p>Hay un par de chillidos, un grito, una súplica a medias. Diez minutos más tarde, Remus se asoma por la ventana del ático, interesado por los ruidos que se oyen por casi toda la casa, para descubrir que un pequeño zorro blanco se esconde detrás de la estructura exterior de la chimenea, y Harry corre para escapar de un enorme perro negro, que agita la cola a medida que lo persigue entre las tejas.</p>
      <p>—¡Sirius, es peligroso que corran por…!</p>
      <p>Harry se resbala. Sirius vuelve a la forma humana y se lanza detrás de él. Los dos levitan de regreso al instante.</p>
      <p>Cuando vuelven a estar sentados en la orilla del techo, jadeando por aliento, Remus los observa con el ceño fruncido, y Draco, también humano, cruzado de brazos. Los esperan un par de regaños.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>—…creí que habías dicho que tus padres lo sabían.</p>
      <p>No está seguro de que exista una palabra para describir la expresión de Narcissa Malfoy, mientras bebe de su taza, con sorbos pequeños. Probablemente la única forma de ponerlo es "idéntica a la de Sirius"; debe ser cosa de Black, una reacción natural cuando su sistema entra en estado de shock. Sin duda, es mejor que la manera en que Lucius pidió un momento, se levantó y tomó la chimenea, minutos atrás. Draco le había asegurado que volvería cuando lo hubiese asimilado, aunque nadie sabía cuándo sería o a dónde fue, sólo que era su manera de no tener una reacción desfavorable frente a su hijo.</p>
      <p>Los dos están apretados en uno de los sillones personalizados —rojo, las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla y las snitches lo delatan como el que diseñó Sirius—, con tazas en las manos. Remus, que se ha quedado desde el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno con ellos, es el encargado de reponer los encantamientos de calefacción en la casa, mantener a padfoot lejos de la cocina, y por supuesto, los hechizos de silencio en el cuarto de su padrino, porque no hay necesidad de traumar a los chicos cuando estos ya saben cómo marcha su relación. A Sirius se le olvidaron la primera noche; Draco arrojó una maldición contra su puerta, exigiéndole que pusiese un hechizo o parase de gritar el nombre de moony, porque no los dejaba dormir.</p>
      <p>Según los Malfoy, ellos irían de visita para convencer a su hijo de estudiar el año siguiente en Europa. De acuerdo a Draco, por otra parte, para el final de la visita, sus padres habrían entendido que tenía intenciones de visitarlos en vacaciones, hablar con ellos cada vez que pudiese y terminar sus estudios allí. Y seguir con Harry, claro.</p>
      <p>—Técnicamente, ellos lo sabían. Quiero decir- no les di un informe detallado —Draco rueda los ojos frente a su mirada incrédula y se oculta tras la taza de chocolate caliente—, pero sí indicios suficientes para que se diesen cuenta de que iba en serio. <em>Sabían</em> que salíamos. Creo que sólo no pensaron que fuese…</p>
      <p>—¿Tan importante como para quedarte en el mismo continente que yo?</p>
      <p>Su novio suelta un débil bufido.</p>
      <p>—Tú no eres la única razón por la que me quedo, Harry, no seas pretencioso. Sólo eres una razón muy, muy importante —completa, sin dejarle tiempo para replicar. Presiona un fugaz beso en su mejilla y Harry no consigue concentrarse lo suficiente para refunfuñar a gusto, por algo que en verdad no le molesta.</p>
      <p>—Draco, hablando en serio, tendría que haber considerado antes que tienes a tus padres allá, y si quisieras regresar a tu casa ahora que puedes…</p>
      <p>Draco levita su taza hasta la mesa pequeña de la sala, sostiene las mejillas de Harry con ambas manos y lo arrastra hacia un beso largo, que es una respuesta bastante buena por sí misma. Oyen el grito estrangulado de su madre y la risa escandalosa de Sirius, seguido de un "sí, sé que impresiona la primera vez".</p>
      <p>Cuando se aparta, no le queda aire, pero estaba tan centrado en el beso que tampoco lo había notado. Draco junta sus frentes, de manera que habla muy, muy cerca.</p>
      <p>—Si me fuese ahora, ¿quién se aseguraría de que apruebes clases como <em>Historia</em> y <em>Pociones</em>?</p>
      <p>Harry le sonríe y le da un beso más corto. Escucha a Narcissa decir "oh, Merlín". Tiene que admitir que es divertido.</p>
      <p>Tras un momento y otro par de tazas de chocolate, Narcissa le pide a Harry que se acerque para que puedan hablar. Draco le palmea la espalda, animándolo a acercarse.</p>
      <p>—Sólo…intenta no pensar demasiado en que es mi madre.</p>
      <p>—Eso no ayuda, Draco.</p>
      <p>—Lo sé —Se ríe. Le gustaría enojarse, pero es hermoso cuando se ríe y lo ama demasiado—, no se me ocurre nada más. Se lindo. Se Harry —Se encoge de hombros tras decirlo.</p>
      <p>No es un gran consejo. Decide reclamar otro rápido beso, para después ir con ella; le ayuda a reunir valor para hacerle entender a esa mujer que quiere a su hijo y aquel también puede ser un hogar para Draco.</p>
      <p>Incluso si Sirius acaba de quemar parte de la cocina de nuevo, por intentar ayudar a moony, y el Lucius Malfoy que sale de la chimenea aún luce tan desconcertado como puede permitirse un hombre de su clase.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>